


Something Fishy

by Feynite, LycheePit



Series: Wildlife Rescue [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, Misadventures, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/pseuds/Feynite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheePit/pseuds/LycheePit
Summary: The one where Tasallir is a fish, and it is not terribly convenient for him.





	Something Fishy

Vena has no idea what kind of fish it is, but he knows that anything that fancy looking should almost definitely  _not_  be in the public fountain of the alienage. Part of him is amazed the thing is even still alive. People  _pee_  in this fountain, sometimes, and he’s pretty sure that most types of fish need like… specially formulated water and salt vs fresh and… filters. And heaters. Things like that. Usually the fancier the fish the more they need.

Someone must have just dumped their unwanted pet fish into the fandom, and the poor thing is just living off of borrowed time.

It’s really beautiful, too. White and golden scales, with large, red eyes, and long fins that trail out like scarves through the water. Reaching further than Vena would have guessed, at a glance. In fact they seem to go almost halfway around the fountain. He looks, but he doesn’t see any sketchy people hauling some conspicuous fish tanks around. And he’s entirely sure that if this was part of some kind of ill-advised city-decoration thing, then it would at least be in the community news board.

He parks himself onto the fountain bench beside the fish, and pulls out his phone, and for lack of any better ideas, calls the local animal rescue.

One of the Dalish clans in the area runs it, he thinks, but they take volunteers. The phone rings a few times before a cheerful, feminine voice answers it.

“Haven Wildlife Rehabilitation Center, how can I help you?” the voice says.

“Hi. Um. I’m calling about a fish?” Vena says. 

“A… fish?”

“Yeah, is that allowed? I just, wasn’t sure who to call,” he explains. “Do you guys do fish?”

There’s a pause.

“Well, most fishing incidents are the purview of Ferelden’s Fishing, Game, and Wildlife Department,” she says. “I can give you their number, if you like…?”

“If those are the fish people,” Vena agrees.

The woman on the other end of the line rattles the number off. He memorizes it, and thanks her, and then hangs up so he can punch it into his phone instead. It takes a few more rings this time, before another, different-but-still-feminine voice answers the call.

“Hi! This is the fish people, right?” Vena ascertains.

“This is the office of the Haven branch of the Ferelden Fishing, Game, and Wildlife Department,” the woman confirms. “How can I help you? Are you trying to report something?”

“Yes! Yes, I am!” he confirms, happily. “There’s a fish in the fountain of the alienage, a big one. I’m pretty sure it’s not supposed to be here?”

He glances back towards said fish, which seems to be glaring at him.

There’s another pause.

“A fish in the fountain?” the woman replies. “Like a goldfish?”

“No, no,  _ _way__  bigger,” Vena explains. “I can send a picture, if you like? I don’t know what kind it is.I just found it while I was walking by, I noticed a weird splash and I came over to look, and found it. I tried calling the Wildlife Rescue people but they said I should talk to you. Do you want a picture?”

There’s another brief pause.

“As long as it’s actually a picture of a fish,” the woman says, cautiously.

No problems there, Vena supposes. He calls up the camera for his phone, and angles it towards the fish. Which is a very photogenic fish, even if it seems weirdly camera shy. It probably just doesn’t like having a big thing looming over it. There’s not a lot of places for it to go in the fountain, though. Vena snaps a good pic, and then sends it to the Fishing Peoples’ number.

Then he calls them back.

“…Pardon my language, but  _ _holy shit,”__  the Fishing Lady says.

“Right?” Vena agrees. “I’m pretty sure that’s not supposed to be there.”

“Absolutely not. Um… but, we usually cover things like over-fishing or hunting violations. I don’t… hang on. I mean, I have a tank… I’d need to look up what kind of fish this is, but getting it out of the fountain’s probably the first priority. The Wildlife Rescue folks aren’t set up for aquatic creatures, either. Can you… well. Can you stay with it? It might take me a half hour or so to get down there.”

Vena nods, and then remembers he’s on the phone.

“Absolutely, I can guard it,” he promises. “I don’t think it should stay in the fountain.”

“No, I don’t know what kind of fish that is but it’s almost definitely dead if it does,” the Fishing Lady agrees. “People pee in that fountain.”

“That’s what I was thinking!” Vena replies. 

The fish, somehow, manages to look pretty disgusted.

“Okay, I’ll look some things up, and I’ll be down there with a truck and a tank,” the Fishing Lady decides. “What’s your name?”

“Venavismi,” he supplies. “But my friends call me Vena.”

“Great. I’m Elanna, or Ana,’ she offers, in return. “Please keep an eye on the fish until I get there.”

“Can do. Thanks for the help!”

“Yeah, no, this is gonna be one for the water cooler,” she agrees.

She hangs up, then, and Vena slides his phone back into his pocket. Just in time to realize that some other passersby have noticed the fish, and come over to look at it. He makes his way towards them, raising his hands.

“Okay, folks, the authorities have been called. Please do not disturb the fish until they get here,” he requests.

And to think, he was worried he actually wouldn’t have an excuse to miss his parents’ luncheon.

 


End file.
